Spock and Nyota Random Drabbles
by mykardia
Summary: I did a music meme thing where I wrote one shots while listening to songs. Once the songs were over I had to stop. Enjoy


Star Trek Meme

Stop and Stare (OneRepublic):

Spock gazed over at the ring that lay on the table. It glinted in the filtering sunlight, just waiting to be picked up and placed on display. But he couldn't do it. He was too scared, too scared to know what the answer would be. He blinked and looked away. He had been staring at that golden ring with its small sapphire for too long. He had gone into a meditative like trance as he gazed at it, so that it was as if he was looking at himself sitting in the chair. Why couldn't he do it? He had imagined their future so many times, his future with Nyota. And yet, now when the last step to reaching that future was in reach he was just too terrified. His will had failed him at the last possible second, after everything he had been through for this.

Smile (Lilly Allen)

The music sounded in the background, pounding through her body and making her legs move of their own accord. She was here to forget, to forget everything because she couldn't hold it all in anymore. She wanted to forget everything that had happened with Spock, everything that had ever happened between them. Because now it was all over. He had made that so, so clear. Nyota stared at the mass of writhing people around her and suddenly gulped, barely suppressing a sob. Why was she here? All she wanted to do was go home and break into heartfelt, body wracking weeping. Nyota turned away to face the door she had just come through. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. She couldn't fake a smile, pretend nothing was wrong. Because everything was wrong, so terribly wrong.

Bleeding Love (Leona Lewis)

Nyota clenched her jaw and shook where she stood. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Not after everything. She'd never fallen in love before, never felt like she was dancing in the stars when she looked at another person. And now, the first time she had ever opened herself up to someone he was tearing her heart out. Ripping into her soul and without even blinking an eyelid. She stood there, frozen in place for what seemed like an eternity. She forgot to breathe until her eyesight got hazy and she took one shuddering breath. Then she nodded and turned and fled, desperate to escape the room before she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Spock watched her go, feeling like he'd just died. He shouldn't feel like this. Vulcan's weren't supposed to feel pain, weren't supposed to feel like the world had suddenly fallen onto of them. No. Why had he done this? Why? His eyes felt moist and suddenly he realized he couldn't do this. He couldn't continue to block his heart and feelings. He jerked forward and sprinted after Nyota, hoping to catch her. Hoping to tell her that he loved her and was bleeding in love with out her.

Trust Me (the fray):

She trusted him, trusted him completely. He knew her body and soul, knew every little part of her life and every single one of her desires, hopes, ideas and dreams. She had never imagined she would be able to open up so fully to one person and yet it was so easy with him. So easy to let everything go in front of his impassive mask, knowing he wouldn't pass judgment and knowing that he would love her no matter what. She finally understood what her grandmother had meant when she said, "You'll know, you'll know you've found the one because he'll hold your world in the palm of his hand and treasure it for the rest of eternity, careful to keep it safe from the rest of the world." Yes, she loved Spock and trusted him completely.

Nyota smiled into his eyes and leaned into kiss him.

Everything You Want (Vertical Horizons):

"You could have had any man you ever wanted and you choose me? Why Nyota?" Spock asked, confused as to why she stood there, in his room, with her hands clutched in front of her and with her eyes alight with nervousness and hope. Nyota blinked at the question and suddenly her face was lit up by a beautiful smile.

"Spock, I love you! You, and only you." She came towards him, still trembling he noticed. Spock was not assured.

"Nyota, I have seen you interact with Jim Kirk. He says everything at the right time and he can express all the emotions I cannot. And yet, you chose me." He pressed, wanting to know what her reasoning for loving him was.

Nyota laughed suddenly and came even closer, until she was standing an inch away from him and looking up into his eyes. She suddenly reached out and enveloped him in a hug. "Spock, Jim Kirk may say all the right things for every other girl, but you say all the right things for me. And I love you, there is no logic in that. Simply truth."

Jessie's Girl:

Jim stared at his first officer and then turned away, knowing that something had changed in his friend. Something irreversible and yet Jim knew it was something good. But if he knew it was a change for the good, then why did he resent the fact that Spock's eyes were alight with life now and that his face showed signs of his happiness? Ah yes, Kirk thought. He knew why, because the reason for Spock's newfound joy was Uhura. Uhura had accepted his marriage proposal last week and since then Spock had nearly ignored anyone else in the world besides her. Kirk scowled and then berated himself for feeling jealous. Just because he had never gotten such a wonderful girl to fall in love with him didn't mean he should resent his first officer.

Maybe (Ingrid Michalson):

She didn't want to be the one who always said goodbye, who always ask him to do stuff, who always initiated the activities they did together. But she did anyways because maybe in the future he would reciprocate in his own way. She knew she was putting herself out there, putting herself out for another person who might just crush her heart and soul. But she couldn't help herself. Nothing in her life had ever made her so happy than being around him, it was like getting high on life. When she was around him she floated high above everything and felt like life would always be good. She was in love, and she would do anything to continue seeing him, because maybe in the future he would come back around and reciprocate. She could only wait and hope, waiting to see if she saw a spark of interest in his dark smoldering eyes.

He would stand in front of death, he would face laughing and scorning crowds, he would hijack a starship and fly through the galaxy to find her and be with her. He would do anything, and everything to be with her because without her his life felt empty and hollow. She was his bridge to society, his hold on the good-side of life. Her love kept him from becoming a cold shell of a person. And right then he needed her and was prepare to bridge worlds to find her. Spock grabbed his jacket, and walked towards the door. The moonlight reflected off his face as he opened the door. He froze and stared and suddenly he life was full of light again. Because she was there, smiling up at him from outside.

He had never said enough, never told her how much she mattered to him. And now, after everything he might never see her again because one insane Romulan was threatening to destroy another planet and he was need for a suicide mission. So he had gone, and calculated the odds of his survival while in running through corridors. He knew he wouldn't survive. And she didn't even know that she was the light in his world, the fire that kept him warm. Spock closed his eyes and shuddered. Impact in two seconds. It was all over. His last thought was that Nyota would weep over his gravestone, and that if he could do anything to end her sorrow he would have done it. He needed her to be strong, because she was the only thing left for him. Not that it mattered anymore. In the last second Spock closed his eyes, breathed in and felt the odd sensation of having all of your atoms disassembled.

Nyota smiled to herself as she sat on the bridge of the Enterprise at her station. Oh yes, life was good. Kirk glanced over at her and saw her warm smile and couldn't resist asking, "Is there anything particularly wonderful about the subspace transmissions today Lt?"

Nyota glanced over at him and smirked. Oh, he had no idea. Spock had been tinkering with the equipment and added a small transmitter to her con. So now she could exchange secret messages with Spock while working. But she turned away and smiled.

"No, Captain. Nothing extraordinary." Then she lifted a hand to cover her blush as Spock's most recent comment came through, "Of course not Nyota. The stars are nothing in comparison to you."


End file.
